Ya no hay más Gred ni Feorge
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Ya no existiría otra mente que vaya a mi misma velocidad y que conozca mi línea de pensamiento. No, ya no estaremos juntos para que tú pienses, lo que mis labios articulan. Ya no hay más Gred y Feorge. No. Ya no hay más Fred, y ahora sólo queda George.
1. Chapter 1

**_Abril 1 de 2009_**

**_Hola a todo el mundo- saluda Andrea que viene llegando y toma asiento en un sofá, para luego suspirar. -Este fic es un tanto triste, y me partió el alma el comenzarlo, peor creí que era necesario en medio de toda la comedia con la que estoy inundando mi profile de Fanfiction.- dice al tiempo que sonríe melancólica._**

**_-Y se que hoy es el día de los inocentes, y que aparte debería escribir algo que llene de risas sus habitaciones y les haga recordar los momentos bellos de ellos, pero no puedo. Simplemente no puedo.- comienza a explicar mientras niega con la cabeza. –Este fic no es así, y creo que el otro que estoy preparando en honor a ellos tampoco lo será.-añade mientras se lleva una mano al mentón. _**

**_-Esto que ven aquí es el primer capitulo de una historia que no se cuanto dure, y como vaya a terminar, sólo tengo una vaga idea de lo que quiero hacer con ella, pero como llegar allá, aun es un misterio.- dice con sinceridad. –Pero prometo poner todo de mí, para que sea de su agrado.- _**

**_-Sin más nada que decir, ustedes saben que hoy es 1 de Abril, y por lo tanto esta historia es en honor de los Gemelos Weasley, que le pertenecen a J.K Rowling… y aquello que no sepan, es de mi propiedad intelectual.- explica, para luego suspirar y colocarse de pie. –No estoy de muchos ánimos, así que en otra ocasión hablamos bien. Cuídense mucho, y adiós.- se despide Andrea, antes de irse caminando a la salida.

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

_Llorar no traerá a los difuntos de regreso. Llorar no hará volver a quien ha partido lejos de esta vida a pesar de que se deseé con toda el alma. Llorar no logrará devolver el tiempo para poder llegar al momento justo e impedir que todo eso haya pasado. No. Llorar no arreglará nada, pero el no llorar tampoco lo hará. El no llorar solo lo dejaría todo más frívolo, todo más oscuro, todo más vacío. No llorar es declarar que no queda alma en el interior de este cuerpo, pero es m__entira. Aún hay un poco de ella que, a pesar de estar rota, pugna por demostrar que esta allí, deshecha pero al fin y al cabo allí. _

_Porque lo que me queda de alma esta allí por ellos, por mí y por él. Sobretodo por él. Esta allí para dejarme llorar por su pérdida, para permitirme sacar todo lo que llevo dentro. Para recordarme que aún estoy vivo. Y también para indicarme que su otra mitad ya no es tan tangible, pero que persiste, sólo no es visible ya._

_Saber que he perdido algo, entre lágrimas de sangre, y que apenas puedo percatarme de que es real, de que es una certeza. Apenas percatándome de que la vida es más burlona y sardónica de lo que pensé en un principio. En un principio cuando me creía intocable e invencible. Cuando aún estaba junto a mí. Y fue en ese momento en que me percaté de que con cada latido de mi corazón ya no existiría uno que le hiciera eco en otro ser. Ya no existiría otra mente que vaya a mi misma velocidad y que conozca mi línea de pensamiento. No, ya no estaremos juntos para que tú pienses, lo que mis labios articulan. _

_Y es que la vida es una humorista innata como siempre habíamos creído. Aunque esta vez fuimos nosotros las victimas de ella y del destino, que con su sádico y negro sentido del humor nos jugaron una mala pasada. En ese preciso momento es que noté que el karma había llegado a golpearnos el rostro por ser siempre los bromistas y jamás haber sido las victimas de las bromas. Era el momento de estar al otro lado de la actuación, al otro lado de la broma. Y es que había que tener equilibrio entre ambos lados. El victimario tenía que pasar a ser victima. ¿Y quien mejor que aquel que fue bromista de tiempo completo por 20 años? _

_Sabíamos que ese día llegaría, como muchos otros días. Como el día en que nos tuviéramos que separar. Sólo que nunca contamos con que fueran uno mismo. Cruel, ¿no es cierto? Y para colmo, ahora quieren que este bien. Quieren que no me sienta __**solo. **__Pero es imposible no sentirme solo. Es imposible estar bien. Y es que ya nada esta bien. _

_Ya no esta el sonido de tu voz sonando junto a la mía, ya no están tus ojos para leerme el pensamiento y ya no esta tu sonrisa para recordarme lo bien que se siente el hacer una travesura._

_Ya no estará la confusión entre quien es quien o que le pertenece a quien. Ya no habrá momentos dobles o risas sincronizadas. Ya no existirán burlas parejas o sonrisas en ofertas al dos por uno. No. Ya no hay más Gred y Feorge. No. Ya no hay más Fred, y ahora sólo queda George._

_Ahora sólo quedo yo. Y quedé como el recuerdo de una era terminada, de un pasado más oscuro y a la vez, más bromista. Y me pregunto en lo más profundo de mi ser, día a día, noche a noche: ¿Qué será de mí, Fred?_

-¿Qué haces, George?- preguntó una voz femenina desde el marco de la puerta. El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos un instante y dejó correr la única lágrima que mojaba su rostro. Estaba sentado de espalda a la puerta, con un viejo diario abierto y la pluma aún en la mano.

-Nada.- contestó George luego de un rato en silencio. -Ahora mismo nada.- repitió como explicándose un poco más. Se giró un poco y miró a su hermana de pie en la entrada de su habitación. La vio deshecha, con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto, pero aún así permanecía más tranquila de lo que su madre podría estar. Cerró el diario con una mano y lo alejó de si, ocultándolo de los ojos de cualquiera. Aun no era tiempo para compartir aquello que lo aquejaba. Quería ser egoísta y lo sería. Porqué para él, aún no era momento de vender sus pensamientos ni con su familia. Pensamientos que sólo le pertenecían a él, y al recuerdo de Fred. Pensamientos que de alguna u otra forma, le daban la paz que le faltaba cuando quería conciliar el sueño en su apartamento, y se daba cuenta que ya no había un cuerpo en la cama junto a la suya. Cuando recordaba que vivía solo, y también tendría que aprender a reír solo.

* * *

El tiempo había transcurrido antes de que se diera cuenta. Las horas se convirtieron en días, estos en semanas y pronto dieron paso a los meses. Casi diez meses desde entonces. Casi diez meses desde la última risa compartida, y que pronto pasaría a cumplir un aniversario, a la que le harían una pomposa ceremonia con mucho protocolo y tal vez, nada de sentimiento.

Porque sus recuerdos estaban siendo apilados con los de otros cientos de personas más, con el dolor de otras familias. Y aunque todos compartían un pasado doloroso, no se sentía cómodo al tener que asistir a una ceremonia donde su difunto será un nombre más en una lista. Aún no tenía el valor para ello, y quien sabe si alguna vez lo tendría.

Se removió de donde estaba sentado y observó a través de la ventana. El sol había salido y como tal, un nuevo día había empezado. Un día más, un miércoles más.

Había pasado la noche despierto, sentado en ese mismo sofá. Mirando lejos. Pensando, o tal vez simplemente recordando. No tenía claro en realidad lo que había hecho para que las horas se escaparan tan rápido de sus manos. Pero no importaba mucho. Miró el reloj de pared cuando comenzó a sonar, dictaminando que eran las nueve en punto. Era hora de abrir la tienda. Con pereza, se movió de su sofá y camino a paso tranquilo hasta su cuarto. El cual en realidad era un cuarto que había pasado desocupado por mucho tiempo, y ahora lo había adaptado para dormir allí.

¿Y que había sucedido con el anterior? Pues, ese cuarto seguía intacto a pesar del paso del tiempo. Seguía igual a la última vez que lo habitaron, y se quedaría así por tiempo indefinido, ya que aún no estaba preparado para volver a dormir allí sabiendo que en la cama de al lado, ya no yace un cuerpo roncante.

* * *

Bajo a la tienda, una vez se hubo bañado y cambiado. Miro su reloj de muñeca, y había pasado media hora. Bueno, media hora más, media hora menos, ¿Qué importaba?

Suspiró profunda y sonoramente, antes de lanzar un hechizo a la puerta, y hacer oficial el inicio de otra jornada laboral. Tratando de recomponer su expresión aburrida, por al menos, una más acorde a la tienda comenzó a recorrer las vitrinas, limpiando todo con un hechizo, y revisando que hubiera suficiente suministros. Una vez todo en su lugar, tomó asiento y notó que ningún cliente había aparecido.

No lo tomó muy en cuenta, ya que no tenía ánimos como para tratar niños hiperactivos o adolescentes hiperhormonados. Ese día no estaba de ánimos para nada más que estar en su apartamento, tomando café y viendo las horas pasar. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. No podía hacerle eso a Fred. Así que, dispuesto a distraerse un poco, tomó un pergamino y comenzó a hacer inventario de lo que estaba a la vista, y de lo que estaba acabando para así comprar suministros y volver a surtir la tienda.

Llevaba bastante rato en eso cuando escuchó su estomago rugir de hambre. Miró su reloj, al tiempo que dejaba el pergamino sobre el mostrador y vio con asombro que era casi el medio día y ningún cliente había aparecido ese día. Se preguntó extrañado que había sucedido, ya que esperaba un día bastante movido. Al fin y al cabo, ese día era sagrado para su tienda y su clientela.

Aburrido de no ver movimiento, y con el estomago pidiendo alimento, se dispuso a cerrar la tienda mientras comía algo, y luego regresaba a trabajar. Esperaba que en la tarde se viera un poco más de movimiento, aunque eso no fuera realmente lo que quisiera en realidad.

Y caminando con lentitud, se dirigió a la puerta donde para colocar el cartel de cerrado y poder irse a almorzar, cuando esta se abre, dando paso al primer cliente del día. Suspiró y levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con un par de ojos que podría reconocer en cualquier parte, y con una pequeña y muy melancólica sonrisa.

-Hola George.- saludó la recién llegada. Sintió un corrientaza al escuchar esa voz, y vio cientos de imágenes pasar rápidamente ante sus ojos. Imágenes de un pasado compartido. De un pasado conocido para él, y desconocido para ella. Sintió su piel erizarse y se obligó a responder más por educación, que por ganas.

-Hola, Angelina.-

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola a todos... Estoy super apenada por mi ausencia y aún más por haberme olvidado por completo del cumpleaños de mis amados gemelos... es que estaba super enredada con un viaje que voy a hacer que no logré darme cuenta del paso del tiempo y cuando quise ver ya eran las 1 am del 2 de Abril!!!! que dolor!!! En fin, aquí les dejo el segundo micro cap de este fic, que al parecer actualizo cada año... no mentiras, prometo pasar mas seguido esta vez... es que estoy enredadisima con la universidad y tuve un mega bloqueo de escritor. Pero aqui esta algo para que me disculpen y nos vemos pronto..._**

**_Andrea I Black_**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Había caminado largo rato entre la gente y aún se preguntaba si ese impulso con el que se había levantado era el correcto. Tal vez aún era demasiado pronto, lo cual explicaría esa ansiedad que estaba sintiendo y las ganas de irse corriendo a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación para dormir todo el día. Pero ya se había levantado y salido de su refugio, y no podía dar marcha atrás por más que quisiera.

Ya al menos se encontraba en el callejón Diagon, el cual aún intentaba recuperarse de los eventos pasados y la sombra oscura que a pesar de destruida, aún quedaba un remanente que se cernía sobre ellos.

Se acercó a paso lento, siendo ligeramente empujada por las personas al pasar, hacia la puerta de aquel lugar. Y aunque su apariencia externa no hubiera variado, había claramente cierta pesadez en el ambiente.

Se quedó observando largamente cada uno de los detalles de la entrada, la vitrina y la decoración, dándose tiempo de reunir todo ese valor Gryffindor que tenía y poder dar el primer gran paso de su recuperación. Ya que esos diez meses no habían sido fáciles para nadie, incluyéndola a ella.

Sabía que la gente la miraba y los pocos niños que se encontraban solos la señalaban por su comportamiento tan peculiar y se abstenían a acercarse a ella o a la entrada de la tienda, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía acelerar el proceso de afrontamiento con la cruda realidad. Aún no lograba concebir el hecho que detrás de esa puerta ya no sentiría la calidez emanada de un par de sonrisas burlonas y se encontraría con el residuo de aquello que una vez fue y ya ahora solo era la mitad del original.

Porque ahora ya no existía la sonrisa que le parecía más brillante de las dos. Ya no estarían los mensajes enviados por lechuza, que no eran más que garabatos apretujados y acelerados escritos en los pocos momentos que encontraba para estar a solas. O los roces de una mano escurridiza cuando dos pares de brazos se cernía sobre ella.

No. Ya no estaría él allí para recibirla con esa sonrisa traviesa que era su mejor estrategia de venta, y de la cual podía dar fe que era efectiva. Dado que, esa misma le había convencido que era el indicado para ella. Y ahora Merlín, ¿De qué servía que el fuese el indicado, si ya no estaba en esta vida?

Sintió un par de lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y se las limpió rápidamente. Respirando profundo varias veces se obligó a resistir. No quería tener los ojos rojos al momento de encarar la realidad. Eso no era lo que había practicado por tanto tiempo, ya que quería hacerlo de la manera que él le había enseñado a tomar la vida. Con una sonrisa.

En ese instante, vio una figura acercarse y colocar el letrero de cerrado en la puerta. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al lograr ver el cabello pelirrojo tras el vidrio, y por un instante, sintió que el tiempo no había pasado y todavía vivían aquellos días llenos de temor y esperanza entremezclados. Pero reuniendo el poco coraje que tenía, dio el primer paso hacia el interior de la tienda.

Fue en ese instante, en que todas sus fuerzas comenzaron a desmoronarse y sus piernas querían flaquear. Ahí, frente a ella estaba la figura que la asechaba noche y día en sus pensamientos. La figura que llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas y su corazón de dolor y viendo como giraba lentamente y visualizaba aquello que debería estar pero ya no estaba, se dio cuenta que no era él en realidad. Y se reprendió por ser tan estúpida, ya que sabía a lo que venía exactamente y a quien se iba a encontrar, pero eso no aligeraba las penas, ni evitaba que su corazón se engañara por unos instantes y corriera desbocado con en las viejas épocas.

Sonriendo, cruzó sus ojos con los azules de él. Una sonrisa pequeña, melancólica. Amarga.

-Hola George.- saludó cuando pensó que su voz no se quebraría o la traicionaría.

-Hola, Angelina.- respondió. Y fueron millones de punzadas las que lastimaron su corazón cuando volvió a escuchar esa voz. Era tan parecida que asustaba a veces. Sintió su mente irse en blanco y sus piernas temblar aún más. Y llevándose la mano a la boca, le vio sonreír de medio lado. Pero ya no era su sonrisa de siempre. Esta era una que no le conocía. Una sonrisa desquebrajada.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno. aquí vengo a dejar otro mini capitulo de este fic. Ando un poquito desocupada, por lo que he logrado sentarme a escribir. Así que espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier cosa me avisan. Es que me he estado "Prostituyendo" en otro Fandom. Pero no es mi culpa! Es culpa del Mundial, que no me deja de dar miles y miles de ideas para muchos fics XD y soy una persona débil. Pero tengan algo de esperanza en mí, que estoy actualizando mis fics. XD**_

_**Con amor de,**_

_**Andrea Black.**_

_**P.S: Sirius les manda miles de saludos XD**_

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Se la quedó mirando en silencio, observando como ella parecía debatirse entre dejar de sonreír y sucumbir al llanto. Podía verlo en sus ojos oscuros, que tiempo atrás habían estado llenos de vida y ahora eran simplemente orbes opacas. Y con justa razón. Su brillo había sido ensombrecido al no tener a Fred.

Sonrió suavemente y algo cansado. Sabía que este día llegaría, pero no lo esperaba tan pronto. No tan súbito. Pero sin embargo, no podía hacer nada en ese instante, más que afrontar la realidad.

Frente a si tenía a una de las últimas personas que no quería ver en ese momento. Aunque para ser sinceros, ni en ese ni en los días venideros.

Y es que era duro ver la desilusión plasmada en esas facciones. Era doloroso saber lo que estaba pensando y el dolor que emanaba ese pequeño y frágil ser, que se meneaba como una hoja al viento, aunque su orgullo la obligara a aparentar estar bien. Maldito orgullo Gryffindor. Y maldita sea Angelina por escoger ese día para visitarlo. Aún no estaba preparado para ello.

-¿Dónde quedaron tus modales, George? ¿No piensas invitarme al menos algo de beber?- murmuró la joven, tratando de sonar casual. George la observó en silencio, antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras que daban al apartamento, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano, indicándole que le siguiera.

* * *

Suspiró al verlo darse la vuelta, y no perdió oportunidad de limpiar la humedad que comenzaba a acumularse en sus ojos. Estaba perfectamente consciente que eso sólo incomodaría a George, y lo último que quería era eso. No había venido de tan lejos para simplemente llorar y hacer sentir mal a su anfitrión. Caminó lentamente detrás de la cabellera pelirroja, sintiendo como su corazón se contraía dolorosamente. Hacia cuanto tiempo había recorrido esas mismas escaleras. Aún podía ver el fantasma de las sonrisas compartidas en los segundos que gastaba llegando al apartamento y en los besos robados de improviso, mientras sabían que nadie los veía. Apresuró su paso y llegó al apartamento, y no pudo evitar sentirse embriagada por los recuerdos. Todo permanecía igual que en sus recuerdos. Las mismas fotografías en las paredes, el mismo desorden y caos. Pero ahora no se percibía la misma calidez que antes la acurrucaba. No, ahora todo estaba más frío. Ahora todo estaba medio muerto.

Cuánta razón había detrás de ese pensamiento.

Vio como George regresaba con una taza de café en una mano y un refresco en otra. Y no pudo evitar sonreír con ligereza. Tan típico de él. Le agradeció cuando él le extendió la taza y se sentó en una de las pocas sillas que no estaban llenas de cachivaches, mientras él se sentaba frente a ella. Tomó un trago, notando ese sabor nostálgico llenarla por completo y se obligó a retener las lágrimas cuando su lastimado ser se revolvía por dentro ante la añoranza.

-Siempre supe que eras tú el que preparaba el café.- murmuró, mirando al liquido oscuro pero plenamente consciente de que él la observaba. -Tan nostálgico.- se dijo a sí misma, antes de tomar otro sorbo.

-Fred nunca fue bueno con la cocina.- escuchó qué George dijo. Se sorprendió al ver que el pelirrojo decidía comenzar a conversar. Y sobretodo que era el quien tomaba la iniciativa de hablar de su contraparte perdida. -Ni siquiera podía arreglárselas con las cosas más básicas.- añadió, antes de abrir su refresco y comenzar a tomar de este.

-Que sorpresa. Siempre pensé que era más hábil con las labores domesticas.- dijo la morena con cuidado, notando como George la miraba por un instante, para luego posar sus ojos en una de las fotografías donde salía su hermano y él.

-Y es que esa era la idea.- mencionó George con calma. -No podía dejarte ver su lado más patético.- agregó el pelirrojo.

-¿Entonces como hacía cuando tú te ibas y te perdías con Kathy?- preguntó antes de darle un segundo pensamiento. Se arrepintió inmediatamente, sabiendo que había tocado terreno peligroso. Kathy era un asunto inconcluso entre George y la posguerra. Al igual que la mayoría de los asuntos en los que Fred estaba comprometido. Se golpeó y reprendió mentalmente por su insensibilidad, para ser traída de regreso por la voz de George.

-Eso es un secreto Weasley.- respondió George sin mirarla, y con esa sonrisa amarga que cruzaba sus facciones. Sin saber que decir o agregar, la joven se quedó en silencio, terminando su café y deseando no haber venido. No sabía qué hacer o que decirle al pelirrojo que estaba frente suyo, y mucho menos, cuando este la miraba fijamente. Le hacía pensar que estaba nuevamente con Fred. Y eso no era justo para ella y mucho menos para él.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Angelina?- murmuró George, mirándola nuevamente y esta vez, sin apartar los ojos luego de un corto contacto visual. Se sintió intimidada y no supo que responder. Se llevó la taza vacía a la boca, y aparentó beber, tratando de ganar tiempo. Y es que no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta. Y estaba completamente segura que George no la dejaría ir sin obtener una respuesta.

-Hoy es Primero, George.- dijo, luego de recordar haber visto la fecha en El Profeta. -Y pensé que sería bueno pasar y felicitarte dado que me encontraba cerca.- añadió con un poco más de confianza. Una pequeña mentira no le haría mal a ninguno de los dos. Vio como él la observaba fijamente y casi se sintió regresar al tiempo en que McGonagall parecía ver a través de ella cuando intentaba mentirle.

-Ya no es necesario que te tomes el trabajo de venir hasta aquí por esa razón.- dijo George, restándole importancia. Se quedaron en silencio, mientras Angelina no sabía que decirle. Hasta que no pudo soportar el silencio y la tensión creciente entre ellos.

-George, en verdad eres un idiota.- murmuró, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. -Un completo idiota.- añadió mientras lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Y si soy un idiota, ¿Qué rayos haces visitándome?- espetó con malgenio. Esta situación lo superaba por completo y eso le enfurecía.

-Eres mi amigo. Es más que obvio que quiero saludarte en tu cumpleaños.- respondió también con enojo.

-No me salgas con esas patrañas, Angelina.- masculló George fastidiado. -Cómo si no supiera que no es a mí a quien quieres ver o felicitar.- añadió en el mismo tono. -O el hecho que estas aquí porque creíste que era Fred con quien te encontrarías si cruzaras esa puerta. Pero lamento decirte que estas equivocada. Yo no soy tu novio muerto.- concluyó irritado, para simplemente callarse al ver los ojos heridos de Angelina, que lloraba en silencio, mientras su rostro mostraba lo herida que estaba.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo o decir algo, la vio desaparecerse frente a sus ojos. Dejándole la imagen de ella llorando grabada en su retina y el silencioso "Feliz Cumpleaños, George" que había gesticulado antes de marcharse. Y no pudo evitar patear lo primero que encontró a su paso, antes de dejarse caer al suelo.

-Fred. ¿Qué mierda he hecho?- murmuró para sí mismo, antes de suspirar y sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. -Soy un maldito idiota, Fred. Un completo y desgraciado imbécil.- añadió mientras dejaba salir todas esas lágrimas que se habían quedado atoradas en su interior por tanto tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola a todos! Buenas noches, he regresado y he vuelto para quedarme xD_**

**_Bueno, estoy aqui de nuevo en el cumpleaños de mis adorados Gemelos, para dejarles un capitulo más de esta lenta historia, pero al menos les puedo decir que la parte deprimente acabó! (o al menos, la parte más emo, es que siempre habrán momentos tristes conmigo, pero de aqui en adelante las cosas iran mejorando para nuestros protagonistas!) espero que me perdonen, y me regalen un par de comentarios acerca del cap en general y que me hagan critica constructiva :) Les adoro! _**

**_Atte:_**

**_Andrea Black_**

**_P.S: Andaba perdida por el mundo con mi amado Sirius y mis 4 hijos, que estan preciosos... pero la causa de mi ausencia se llama Proyecto de Grado! Me dejó seca de inspiracion por más de un año y ahora uqe estoy libre de el, es mi examen de fin de ciclo médico! Ya casi termino mi parte academica chicos y chicas! así que tenedme paciencia de santos!)_**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

_Supongo que querrías patearme el trasero en este momento si pudieras, ¿No es así, Fred? Y créeme, yo mismo quiero hacerlo. Supongo que ha sido algo inevitable el hecho que ella viniera a este lugar. Pero eso no quita lo doloroso. No quita el hecho que Angelina quisiera llorarte o pensarte. Y aunque no puedo culparla, tampoco puedo soportar ver la desilusión en sus ojos al tener que ver mi rostro._

_Fred, no soy tan fuerte como para lidiar con esa sensación. Y mucho menos para verla llorar. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme de la vista gorda al ver las lágrimas formándose y no poder hacer nada. Y pasa lo mismo con mamá y Ginny. No puedo verlas a la cara, sin notar esa tristeza profunda y la desilusión. No puedo decirles que todo está bien, que es sano llorar. No sé cómo hacerlo o si alguna vez aprenderé. Es por eso que huyo, porque simplemente no sé cómo ser valiente. _

_Y odio esta sensación. Odio no poder hacer nada para remediarlo y no poder lograr que los demás me vean sin que te vean a ti al mismo tiempo. Más esto sólo trae más llantos y sollozos cuando creen que están solos y nadie está para escucharlos. Pero hermano, tú y yo sabemos lo delgadas que las paredes pueden ser. Y lo desgarrador que es sollozo de un ser amado._

Había huido nuevamente, y de una forma tan cobarde. Se reprendió mentalmente al llegar a su casa, mientras se dejaba caer en su cama y echaba a llorar. Había abandonado a George a su soledad y amargura, y por más que las palabras que el pelirrojo la hubieran herido, estaba completamente segura que él era el más herido de los dos. No por nada era su primer cumpleaños solo. Solo. Que palabra tan pequeña y tan fea cuando se está acostumbrado a estar acompañado desde el principio de su existencia.

Había sido tan estúpido haber ido, pero peor había sido la forma en que se había marchado. No había conseguido nada aparte de fastidiarle el día a George, y de una forma en la que sabía que le dolería más. Aunque él también había sido cruel al recordarle que Fred ya no estaba, no había persona que lo llorase más que él. Al fin y al cabo sus ojos azules se habían opacado al no tener más lágrimas que derramar.

-Soy una tonta.- murmuró entre hipidos al tiempo que abrazaba un viejo jersey de Gryffindor. -Soy una tonta, Fred.- añadió, al tiempo que continuaba llorando aferrada al jersey rojo con una W bordada.

* * *

Volvió a bajar a la tienda, pensando que había pasado suficiente tiempo y era hora de regresar al negocio. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que mantener la tienda abierta. Tenía que proteger el sueño de su hermano y suyo. Se lo debía al que alguna vez pensó que era su doppelganger. Sin muchos ánimos, y esperando realmente que nadie se apareciera en lo que quedaba del día, se acercó a la puerta, para girar el pequeño aviso de abierto. Sin pensarlo mucho, regresó a su puesto detrás del mostrador y suspiró cansado.

Cansado de todo y de todos, sobretodo, de sí mismo. Sentía remordimiento por la forma en que había tratado a Angelina. Ella no era la culpable de que él no estuviera listo para verla, mucho menos ese día. Y aunque le molestaba enormemente ver la tristeza de todos sus allegados al posar sus ojos sobre él, no era excusa para espantar a la única persona que había ido a felicitarlo en su cumpleaños.

Mucho menos si dicha persona había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ir.

Apretó sus puños con impotencia, sabiendo que era demasiado tarde como para ponerse a pensar racionalmente. Lo hecho, hecho está. Tan sólo podía esperar que Angelina pudiera perdonarle la brusquedad de sus palabras, cuando tuviera el valor de verla.

Decidido a no dejarse deprimir más de lo que ya estaba, levantó sus ojos, justo a tiempo para ver a un par de niños entrar a la tienda. Perfecto, clientes. Al menos tendría algo con que distraerse en el momento así podría dejar de sentirse miserable. Colocando la mejor sonrisa que tenía, se acercó a sus primeros clientes en todo el día.

* * *

Habían pasado horas desde que se había encerrado en su cuarto a llorar, con el corazón hecho trizas y la conciencia martillando su cabeza, hasta casi hacerla enloquecer. Angelina esperó hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron y sus ojos dejaran de estar rojos para dar un paseo. Nuevamente se apareció, esta vez encontrándose en Hogsmeade y sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a caminar por las callecitas, sin prestar mucha atención hacia a donde se dirigía.

Luego de unos minutos se encontró frente al cementerio del pequeño pueblo. Sonrió amarga, al notar a donde sus pies la habían llevado. Y decidiendo que lo mejor sería salir pronto de esa necesaria visita, se encaminó a la tumba que había visitado tantas veces.

Caminó a paso lento, hasta que se percató que había personas en el lugar a donde se dirigía. Pero cuando se disponía a dar media vuelta, la familia Weasley se había marchado, lo más seguro para aparecerse en la casa de George.

Sintió el nudo en su pecho regresar al recordar el reciente encuentro con el pelirrojo y sus hirientes palabras. Pero se obligó a recordarse que ella no era la única sufriendo. No podía ser egoísta y pensar que era la única que estaba pasando por un mal momento.

Justo cuando sus pies se detuvieron frente a la tumba y su mano se disponía a hacer el movimiento necesario para convocar un ramo de flores, escuchó el característico sonido de una aparición.

No tuvo necesidad de girarse para saber de quién se trataba. Era suficiente con ver el color rojo de su cabello por la comisura de sus ojos. Quiso decir algo, lo que fuera, pero luego se arrepintió. Al fin y al cabo, George prácticamente la había echado de su casa y de su presencia. Y lo último que el pelirrojo querría sería mantener una conversación con ella. Suspirando, conjuró sus flores y con cuidado, casi ceremonialmente, las depositó junto a las demás muestras de afecto que estaban ahí, junto a su lapida. Junto a Fred.

Se dispuso a darse media vuelta y marcharse antes de que la echaran de nuevo, cuando sintió que George le agarraba el brazo, firmemente. Levantó sus ojos y lo vio ahí de pie, mirando a la tumba de su hermano, sin parpadear, casi sin ser consciente de lo que lo rodeaba. Iba a soltarse, cuando le vio girarse y mirarla a ella.

Casi sonrío cuando le vio rascarse la nuca, en esa manera tan característica de él y de su hermano, pero el peso de los recuerdos aún era muy grande como para permitirse tal indulgencia.

-Angelina, yo…- comenzó George a decir, antes de detenerse y mirarla sin saber bien que decir. -Yo quiero disculparme por la forma en que…- continuó diciendo luego de suspirar.

-George.- interrumpió ella con un resquicio de sonrisa y un par de traicioneras lágrimas en sus ojos. -Todo está bien. No importa. Yo entiendo.- dijo, casi balbuceando. Vio como él le miraba detenidamente antes de respirar profundo aliviado.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le vio sonreír sinceramente, aunque sólo fuera un ligero gesto en sus labios.


End file.
